This work entails psychophysical testing of normal and amblyopic human subjects. The ability to see luminance change will be investigated. Theories of the inability to detect luminance change, as occurs in amblyopia will be systematically tested. These theories include lowered quantum catching, increased dark light, inappropriate attention (uncertainty for stimulus parameters) as well as classical theories of the amblyopias.